Destino
by harlemoon
Summary: samurai spirit/shodown: Hisame Shizumaru tiene que afrentar un dificil destino.....


|Chapter 1: Recuerdos | |(by harlemoon, added on 29 January 2002 08:45) |  
  
|Hisame Shizumaru se había separado de su amigo y maestro Haomaru. | |"Nada mas puedo haces por ti, en estos años que has estado a mi lado, has | |descubierto muchas cosas no solo por mi si no por ti mismo. Ya no eres el | |niño que lloraba por el desprecio de sus semejantes". | |Hisame hiso un alto en estas ultimas palabras, y recordó el momento en que | |había conocido a Haomaru. | |El tenia tan solo 9 años y había quedado huérfano, pues habían asesinado a | |sus padres. Se encontraba como siempre sentado a la sombra de un árbol | |observando como los demás niños jugaban en aquel pequeño orfanato. | |"Miren" grito uno de los niños mas grandes. | |"Miren al demonio" ahora lo estaba señalando y Hisame se paro inmediatamente.| | | |Todos los niños comenzaron a murmurar mientras lo miraban despreciativamente.| | | |"Hey, dicen que tu mataste a tus padres" dijo Kojiro al mismo tiempo que lo | |empujaba. | |"No....yo no" exclamo el pequeño abrazando con mas fuerza el único recuerdo | |que había quedado de sus seres queridos. Un paraguas azul. | |"Eres un demonio...todos lo sabemos" Kojiro recogió una pequeña piedra y se | |la lanzo con fuerza a Hisame la cual le dio en la frente y empezó a sangrar | |rápidamente. | |"¿Como puedo ser un demonio si sangro como todos?" se pregunto para sus | |adentros. | |Los niños primeramente quedaron espantados anta tal demostración, sin embargo| |empezaron a reír nuevamente sin tomarle mayor importancia. | |Kojiro animado por aquellas risas recogió una piedra con mayor volumen que la| |anterior y repitió su brutal acción hacia el pequeño Hisame. Esta vez la | |piedra le dio en el ojo izquierdo. Hisame grito de dolor. | |El chico asustado por lo que acababa de hacer y ante las miradas acusadoras | |de los demás niños grito "Los demonios no sienten" | |"Nos esta engañando con su actuación" termino diciendo con coraje. | |Nadie pronuncio palabra, solo observaban a Hisame con interés. | |Kojiro se acerco al niño que se apretaba con fuerzas su ojo izquierdo. Hisame| |no podía ver con claridad pero sintió que su agresor le haría algo mas. | |"Déjame por favor" apenas salieron estas palabras de su boca, cuando Kojiro | |lo golpeo con puño cerrado y este cayo como un muñeco. | |"A los demonios se les debe castigar" |  
  
|[pic] |  
  
|Chapter 2: Sentimiento | |(by harlemoon, added on 31 January 2002 04:37) |  
  
|Kojiro soltó una carcajada. Hisame yacía en el suelo, indefenso.... | |Esta ves el niño mayor, se preparaba para soltarle una patada. | |"Tu mataste a tus padres" repitió. | |"como pudiste hacerlo tu, DEMONIO" grito fuertemente. Y lo pateo una y otra | |vez. | |Hisame dejo de sentirlas, se reprochaba así mismo el no saber realmente que | |había pasado aquella noche en la que sus padres murieron. | |Como era posible que no pudiera recordar absolutamente nada. | |"¿Será cierto?"se pregunto"¿yo he matado a mis padres?" Pero era imposible | |recordar algo, sufría de amnesia. | |En su mente sabia que parte de el había tenido que ver. Y esto lo volvía | |loco. | |De repente volvió a la realidad, sentía nuevamente los golpes dados por | |Kojiro. | |No se podía controlar mas, de nuevo aquel sentimiento, a la vez desconocido | |pero familiar lo invadió, una furia maldita y perversa y después no estuvo | |conciente de ella. Todo lo que quería era destruir a su agresor, no importaba| |de que manera. | |Kojiro continuaba atacando a Hisame, pero el pequeño niño agarro como arma lo| |primero que tenia en sus manos -un paraguas azul-. | |Con una fuerza sobrehumana Hisame golpeo a Kojiro con el paraguas mandándolo | |a varios metros de su lugar original. | |Kojiro estaba prácticamente sofocado y le era imposible levantarse. | |Los niños soltaron gemidos de sorpresa e incluso varios de ellos corrieron | |del lugar. | |Hisame se acerco lentamente hacia donde había enviado a su oponente y con una| |sonrisa maliciosa se propuso a acabar con el. |  
  
|[pic] |  
  
|Chapter 3: El demonio mismo | |(by harlemoon, added on 1 February 2002 07:38) |  
  
|Kojiro no podía levantarse, una poderosa fuerza lo mantenía unido al suelo. | |Hisame se acerco a el agarrando su paraguas para enterrársela como si fuese | |una espada. | |La levanto y vio la cara del aterrado Kojiro. | |Y al verlo poco a poco volvió en si. Se retiro rápidamente sorprendido de si | |mismo. | |¿Que había estado a punto de hacer? matar. | |"Por los dioses" grito una mujer dirigiéndose hacia ellos. | |"Lo sabia, pero nadie tomo en cuenta mis advertencias" siguió diciendo | |mientras levantaba cuidadosamente a Kojiro. | |Hisame se sentía terriblemente culpable pero a la vez se sentía con | |satisfacción por haber dado a aquel niño una lección. | |Kojiro empezó a balbucear palabras incoherentes, y aunque la señora le | |prestaba toda su atención era claro que no entendía nada de lo que el | |muchacho decía. | |Lo único que alcanzo a captar fueron las ultimas palabra de la confusa | |explicación. | |"y entonces trato de matarme, ese demonio" Y termino por señalar a Hisame. | |La encargada del orfanato lo miro acusadoramente. | |"Vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte, yo se que tu eres hijo de un demonio| |y por lo tanto el demonio mismo" diciendo esto, la encargada dio media vuelta| |y llevándose con ella a Kojiro se encamino con todos los demás niños que uno | |por uno se metían dentro de la casa. | |Hisame quedo desconcertado ante las palabra de aquella mujer. | |Al reaccionar corrió hacia el orfanato que estaba a 20 metros de el, pero le | |habían cerrado para siempre las puertas. | |Toda su niñez acabo en ese momento. |  
  
|[pic] |  
  
|Chapter 4: Luz | |(by harlemoon, added on 2 February 2002 08:45) |  
  
|Los cerezos soltaban hojas como si lloraran la llegada del otoño. Hisame | |había caminado durante todo el día sin rumbo fijo ni destino. No tenia a | |nadie mas estaba absolutamente solo y desamparado ante el mundo. | |Sus pies le dolían terriblemente pero no quería parar, solo seguir hasta | |encontrar el descanso, la muerte. | |Hasta que por fin cayo en un hermoso prado. | |"Por fin" se dijo | |"¿Acaso hasta aquí he de llegar?" se pregunto mientras se abandonaba poco a | |poco. | |No supo de si mismo ya, todo era un inmenso mar de oscuridad y tristeza. | |Una titilante luz vacilo en sus pensamientos. | |Pero fue tan fugas que hiso caso omiso de ella. Por unos momentos no sucedió | |nada... | |La luz volvió a aparecer de la nada como la vez anterior, y en esta ocasión | |se quedo ahí, sostenida la nada. | |Hisame no podía creer lo que veía, esa luz estaba dentro de su mente. | |Todo lo demás permanecía oscuro y vació, excepto esa extraña y esperanzadora | |luz. | |Hisame se levanto en sus sueños, y poco a poco camino hacia donde se | |encontraba aquella cosa que lo invadía. | |Era una especie de rombo azul con un halo de frió, de alguna forma se sentía | |bien de qué estuviera ahí. | |Empezó a llorar todo por lo que había pasado, no aguantaba mas y al | |encontrarse con ese objeto, se desahogo al sentirse acompañado aunque no | |supiera por que. | |"¿No llores?"Una voz se escucho proveniente del rombo de cristal. | |Hisame se sobresalto. | |"¿Que he?"No podía creerlo, le estaba hablando. | |El rombo empezó a transformarse, adquiriendo la forma de una niña. | |"No llores, me has llamado, aquí estoy" dijo la niña. Tenia el cabello corto | |y castaño, una pañoleta azul adornaba su cabeza, sus ojos cafés lo miraban de| |forma inocente y cariñosa. | |"quien...yo no te llame" Hisame estaba pasmado ante su presencia. | |"Si te he oído, por favor no estés triste, todo estará bien" ella lo abrazo | |con ternura. | |Hisame le correspondió sin saber por que. | |"Estamos atados a un mismo destino, tu y todos los demás". | |"¿Los demás?" pregunto inseguro. | |"si" contesto, se hacia cada vez mas difícil distinguirla, pues parecía | |estarse hiendo de su mente. | |"No te vayas" Grito desesperado al ver que ya no podía sentirla. | |"Nos encontraremos, tu, yo..todos" en su voz se formaba un eco. | |"No te rindas...........espérame" estas ultimas palabras quedaron en el | |pensamiento | |del niño. |  
  
|[pic] |  
  
|Chapter 5: Camino | |(by harlemoon, added on 4 February 2002 07:28) |  
  
|Hisame despertó de su extraño pero inolvidable sueño. | |Aun se encontraba en el mismo valle en donde había deseado morir. | |Se levanto aun sintiendo la presencia que lo había animado a continuar, pero | |ahora era algo que se encontraba a una enorme distancia, algo que no podía | |alcanzar. | |Continuo caminando por el mismo camino, ahora un poco mas débil por la falta | |de alimento, pues no había probado nada desde su exilio del orfanato, hace | |dos días. | |Llego al próximo pueblo, pero había gran alboroto a causa de un forastero que| |había llegado recientemente. Aquel hombre tenia el aspecto de un ronin, un | |samurai libre, sin amo, en esos tiempos aquello era mal visto. | |Nadie se fijaba en un pobre niño como el, claro que esto no lo molestaba, | |pues cuando la gente ponía su atención en el, al poco tiempo lo tachaban de | |demonio y no entendía por que si a el le parecía que era un niño como | |cualquier otro. | |Aunque todos lo reconocieran como un vil demonio. Un hombre se acerco al | |pequeño niño. | |"tu, andas solo? te he estado observando | |y veo que no hay nadie que cuide de ti" | |Dijo el tranquilamente. | |Hisame temía responder ya había aprendido en no confiar en nadie, y aquel | |hombre se veía sospechoso ya que normalmente nadie le importaba un niño. | |"Por que no me contestas?"especto el señor un poco enojado. | |"Lo siento, espero a mi padre" Le engaño. | |"Pues yo no lo creo..ven conmigo" Y diciendo esto lo agarro bruscamente del | |brazo. | |"No mi padre va a venir..déjeme" grito. | |A ninguna persona de la pequeña plaza le importaba que fuese llevado a la | |fuerza, pues el hombre que tenia a Hisame era un tratante de esclavos era muy| |común que estos se le revelaran una que otra vez. | |"Déjeme ir" gritaba Hisame con ímpetu, sabia que este tipo de personas | |andaban en busca de desamparados a que engatusar y atrapar. | |Tanto era su desesperación y miedo que de nuevo comenzó a perder el control | |de si mismo, eso era lo que tampoco quería..... |  
  
|[pic] |  
  
|Chapter 6: Ronin | |(by harlemoon, added on 17 February 2002 05:54) |  
  
|Hisame sostuvo con fuerza de nuevo su paraguas azul y le asesto un poderoso | |golpe | |a su captor, este quedo inmóvil al instante. | |La gente que antes no había puesto atención en el muchacho ahora lo miraban | |sorprendidos de que pudiera hacer tal acción. | |Hisame prosiguió su ataque golpeado sádicamente al tipo que estaba ya casi | |inconsciente. Las mujeres empezaron a gritar de espanto ya que Hisame no se | |vea como lo que era un pequeño niño, ahora parecía un enfurecido demonio. | |Era tal la ferocidad de Hisame que nadie intentaba pararlo, pero dentro de si| |mismo era el propio Hisame quien se daba cuenta de que lo que hacia no estaba| |del todo bien y trataba de contenerse con desesperación pero todos sus | |esfuerzos eran en vano. | |Sintió de repente que era jalado hacia tras y con esto logro volver a tener | |el control sobre si. Lo que le vino de forma rápida a la mente fue sobre | |quien se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima ya que en veces anteriores | |todos le tenían un miedo terrible. | |Hisame no volteo a ver a quien lo había sacado de su trance, como en otras | |veces ya sabia que lo vendría, insultos, reclamaciones y luego en este caso | |quien sabe que otra cosa, ya no le interesaba nada. | |"solo quiero morir" se dijo, pero recordó aquel encuentro tan especial que | |había tenido, aquella niña de alguna forma le regalado un poco de esperanza. | |El hombre se levanto con dificultad incluso con ayuda de otros dos sujetos. | |"Yo solo quería ayudarlo" dijo lastimeramente. | |Toda la gente lo miraba como estaba acostumbrado a que lo observaran con | |desprecio y miedo. | |"Este no es un niño normal" grito uno de entre la gente que empezaba a | |reunirse. | |"Es un demonio" grito una mujer "Detengámoslo antes de que haga mas daño, | |miren lo que le hiso a este pobre hombre que intentando ayudar a un niño casi| |muere a causa de el" | |"si es solo un disfraz, lapídenlo" | |Al oír Hisame esto intento huir pero estaba rodeado, la gente comenzaba a | |recoger piedras. Miro atrás y ahí estaba, el hombre que lo había jalado, solo| |con una expresión difícil de entender, a lo que Hisame le parecía mas bien | |como que todo aquello le causaba gracia. | |Era tan imponente que no lo dejaba pasar. | |"vaya chico, si que has armado un alboroto entre estos pueblerinos" le dijo | |tranquilamente sin prestar atención al barbullo. | |"Yo no..no quise hacerlo" contesto quedamente. | |"Hágase a un lado, terminaremos con este demonio ahora mismo" dijo un hombre | |que tenia una piedra listo para lanzarla. | |"Que acaso se han vuelto locos, matar a un niño?" pregunto divertido el | |ronin. | |"Pero no lo es" especto la mujer que se encontraba al lado del hombre que le | |había hablado aparentemente también lista para lanzar piedras. | |"No me importa si es o no, no permitiré tal cosa, pero si les incomoda me lo | |llevo ahora mismo y asunto arreglado" Prosiguió diciendo. | |Hisame se sorprendió de que el no le tuviera ni miedo ni odio era realmente | |extraño. | |"Váyanse a sus casas que se a acabado el teatro" | |Muchos se alejaron protestando a sus casas y otros se quedaron indecisos en | |si hacer caso o no. | |El ronin dio media vuelta y se camino hacia las afueras del pueblo. Hisame se| |quedo quieto observándolo solo desconcertado. | |El ronin volteo. | |"Que esperas chico vamonos de donde no somos bien recibidos" y diciendo esto | |le sonrió. | |Hisame corrió hacia el y se puso de su lado derecho. | |"Me parece que no tienes a nadie o me equivoco?"Pregunto el ronin. | |"No señor" contesto secamente. | |"No me llames así no estoy tan viejo.. soy Haomaru y tu chico?" | |"Soy Hisame Shizumaru" | |Haomaru le revolvió el cabello amistosamente. | |"Tienes un gran potencial para ser un samurai, te gustaría serlo?" | |"O si claro que si" dijo emocionado pues había soñado por las noches con | |serlo desde hace tiempo. | |"Bien je" | |"Por que no me trata como los demás?" | |"Si te refieres a que si pienso que eres un demonio, tal vea lo sea hijo pero| |no eres malo te vi y puedes controlar eso con ayuda claro, yo he visto cosas | |peores, o por cierto ya comiste? | |Hisame se alegraba de contar con un maestro como lo fue Haomaru y ahora había| |que seguir su propio camino. Sin embargo aun estaba intrigado por el recuerdo| |de aquella niña de pañoleta el la cabeza y de cabello castaño. |  
  
|[pic] |  
  
|Chapter 7: Templo | |(by harlemoon, added on 24 February 2002 06:02) |  
  
|Empezaba a caer copos de nieve, Hisame abrió su paraguas azul, tenia mucho | |frió pero no le importaba le agradaba la nieve. | |Hacia un año que no veía a Haomaru, y aunque había recorrido gran parte de | |Japón, aun no encontraba información sobre el asesino de sus padres. Había | |empezado a recordarlo todo. Desde hace tiempo no podía pensar mas que en la | |noche en que sus padres murieron, lo perseguía aquel sueño en donde sus | |padres aparecían unas horas antes de su fin y el mismo era tan feliz, hasta | |que llego aquel hombre, enorme y de ojos fríos. | |El no pudo ver mas su madre lo escondió y solo pudo ir los gritos y sentir a | |omnipotente presencia de aquel ser. | |Se dirigía hacia donde la gente lo enviaba, | |donde algo extraño estuviera pasando, pero nunca encontraba nada en especial.| | | |Ahora según los rumores en el norte se encontraba alguien que estaba causando| |grandes estragos, tenia la esperanza de encontrarlo al fin. | |Encontró un templo al lado del camino, llego y toco la pequeña campana que se| |encontraba a un lado del hermoso portón de madera estaba obscureciendo y el | |tenia que encontrar alojo o si no dormiría una vez mas afuera y no era | |agradable. Volvió a tocar pero al parecer no había nadie, dio media vuelta | |listo para volver a la sombra del camino pero de repente a sus espaldas el | |portón abrió, Hisame volteo pero nadie se divisaba, solo esta abierto, eso no| |le gustaba tenia la sensación de que era invitado hacia la nada. | |"Hola?"Pregunto asomándose hacia el templo, pero no se escuchaba nada solo el| |sepulcral silencio. | |Durante un rato estuvo vagando e investigando el lugar pero al parecer lo | |habían abandonado hace años. | |Decidió quedarse a pasar la noche ahí pues no veía ningún inconveniente. | |Se acomodo en un rincón y tardo poco en quedarse dormido con lo cansado que | |estaba. | |Entonces aquel sueño vino a su mente........ |  
  
|[pic] |  
  
|Chapter 8: Juntos | |(by harlemoon, added on 2 March 2002 06:15) |  
  
|Hisame estaba en el mas profundo sueño.... | |Tenia mucha pesadez, sentía una especie de asfixia y desesperación. | |"¿por que me siento así?" se pregunto a si mismo. | |Pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el estado conciente, se había | |quedado dormido pero tenia plena conciencia de su sueño. | |De nuevo todo estaba oscuro, y el al parecer parado en la nada. | |De repente sintió una presencia maligna pero conocida. | |"¿Quien esta ahí?"grito. Pero nadie le contesto, esa presencia seguía ahí en | |la negrura asechándolo. | |Camino sin pensar a donde, solo quería alejarse de "el" sin embargo parecía | |seguirlo. | |"¿Por que huyes de mi?"pregunto una voz despreocupadamente. | |Hisame intento localizar a la persona que le hablo pero esa voz parecía venir| |de todas partes. | |"¿Que quieres de mi?" Pregunto Hisame hacia el vació. | |"¿Te quiero a ti?" Contesto tranquilamente. | |"¿Por que?. | |"¿POR QUE NO? jijijiji" Aquel ser rió, esa voz aunque al principio no la | |había reconocido por fin supo que era la suya propia.... | |"¿Como puede ser?" | |"Tu y yo somos lo mismo...no me niegues no sufras mas de lo que ya has | |pasado" Una sombra ahora visible se acercaba lentamente a Hisame, hasta que | |por fin se descubrió. ERA EL MISMO. | |"Mírame somos iguales somos uno solo" volvió a repetir. | |"Eres tu el demonio dentro de mi" Especto Hisame. | |"Tu eres el demonio" aseguro el personaje que estaba en frente de el. | |"Aléjate, no quiero saber nada de ti" Hisame dio media vuelta y corrió, pero | |todo era inútil ¿Como podía escapar de si mismo?. | |Todo estaba perdido para el. | |El Hisame recién aparecido lo abrazo por la espalda. | |"Tu eres mío por que tu y yo somos el mismo, somos iguales" | |Hisame empezaba dejarse llevar no quería luchar mas solo quería descansar | |aunque fuera para siempre..... | |Un frió agradable empezó a invadir el lugar, y en ese momento recordó a la | |pequeña niña que hace unos años lo había animado a seguir. | |Y en efecto lo mismo se apareció ante ellos. | |Un rombo de hielo puro y poco después la niña de la pañoleta en la cabeza, | |sin embargo ya no era totalmente una niña..mas bien una adolescente de | |aproximadamente 15 años. | |"No son iguales" Dijo con firmeza la adolescente. | |"No te entrometas en lo que no te importa espíritu del hielo" amenazo la | |sombra de Hisame. | |"Eres tu" Dijo Hisame impresionado. | |"Hisame vengo a reunirme contigo como lo prometí" Ella le sonrió. | |"No el no puede, se quedara conmigo para siempre" La sombra apretó mas a | |Hisame, este intento liberarse pero era mas fuerte que el. | |"Hisame solo tu puedes controlarlo no dejes que te lleve" Dijo con | |desesperación la chica. | |"No puedo" pensó Hisame pero acaso eso era lo que quería, ¿terminar hundido | |en la oscuridad eterna solo por que temía luchar contra si mismo?. | |"Toma mi mano y regresemos" La muchacha le tendió la mano. | |Hisame sin saber como la tomo. | |"Ya regresaras a mi" La sombra molesta se alejo replicando. | |"Hallaras tu origen y entonces..." la sombra que antes tenia la sombra de | |Hisame se convirtió en un gran señor al que Hisame también le resultaba | |familiar, con elegantes ropas, cabello blanco y largo. | |"...vendrás aquí y nos enfrentaremos". Y esta desapareció. | |Hisame ahora miraba a quien lo había ayudado. | |"¿Te iras de nuevo de mi lado?" Le pregunto angustiado pues sentía que volvía| |al ser consiente. | |Ella se limito a sonreírle tiernamente y desapareció. | |Hisame despertó, estaba en el templo y apenas salía el sol. | |Recogió sus cosas, se sentía nuevamente solo..... | |"¿Hisame Shizumaru no?" volteo hacia donde provenía la voz, la entrada al | |templo. | |Y ahí estaba aquella niña ahora adolescente. | |"Eres tu" dijo lleno de felicidad y corrió a abrazarla como si la conociera | |de hace tiempo y esta lo recibió con igual alegría y el sin saberlo pronuncio| |su nombre.. | |"Rimururu seguiremos de aquí en adelante juntos" Dijo el. | |"Si juntos para afrontar nuestro destino" | |Hisame y Rimururu partieron a encontrarse con los que como ellos tenían como | |destino afrontar a los aliados de Ambrosia sin ninguna duda ya en el | |alma........ | | | |FIN |  
  
[pic] 


End file.
